If You Wanna Keep An Angel
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: If you wanna keep an angel, you gotta learn to fly right.


Man, I'm on fire! This is my very first Mike songfic, and I've been out of the game for a while, so please bear with me. The song is If You Wanna Keep An Angel, by Montgomery Gentry, and it's definitely a good song for Mike. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine. I KNOW!!

This songfic is dedicated to all the shippers out there.

Mike Logan stared into the darkness of his bedroom, his hand absently tracing patterns over the skin of the woman sleeping beside him, with her head and hand on his chest and one leg draped over his. She sighed in her sleep, and his hand froze. But she didn't wake up, and he continued to skim his fingertips lightly over her skin.

As he watched her take each breath, he wondered why she had stayed so long. Most of the women he had dated were either in it for the sex, or just the bragging rights that came with temporarily taming the wild Mike Logan. But this one was different. She had stuck by him, through his ups and downs and everything in between. He couldn't understand for the life of him why she did, but she did, without complaint.

_There's one thing that I've learned in this life _

_The only thing sweeter than the laughter of friends _

_Is the smile of a woman when you do a little something _

_To please her now and then_

His life had once been all about the bar scene: getting as drunk as he could, then finding a more than willing bedmate, who would always be gone by the morning light. He always swore that he'd never be tied down by any woman, but when he met her, something inside of him changed.

_I like the nightlife but I don't wanna be _

_One of those slouched over in the corner guys _

_Looking for the game that don't come here no more _

_Sleeping alone at night_

_I look a little rough but I got faith _

_That I still can change_

He knew that he still carried the tough guy facade, but when she came into his life, she unknowingly found her way into his guarded and his well protected heart.

He looked down at her again, smiling a little when he saw her watching him intently, and he leaned down and kissed her dark hair. "Did I wake you up?" he asked, and she shook her head and kissed him softly.

"I've been awake. I just like watching you," she said, smiling as he rolled on top of her and kissed her neck. He entered her slowly, and she ran her hands up and down his smooth back, sighing in contentment. And as they moved together, he couldn't help but think that this had been the most complete he had ever felt in his life, when he was with her.

_But I'm no angel _

_Just lucky that I found one _

_And I never wanna see her _

_Slowly flying outta sight _

_Now I'm not trying to preach it _

_Buddy I believe it _

_If you wanna keep an angel _

_You gotta learn to fly right_

Mike and Carolyn watched as the preacher declared them husband and wife, then as Bobby stepped forward and took Alex into his arms, kissing her gently. As the guests stood up and clapped, Mike leaned over and whispered in Carolyn's ear.

"You know what's amazing to me? The fact that the world's two greatest detectives couldn't even figure out what everyone else knew for years," he whispered, and she laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but at least they finally figured it out. I don't think I could've dealt with another week of that," she whispered back, looping her arm through Mike's as they followed the rest of the guests out of the chapel.

_Oh, it goes without saying _

_That I've never been the kinda fella who'd walk away _

_From a good time, bar fight _

_Late night party at a stranger's place_

Mike watched Carolyn as she danced with Bobby's friend Lewis, her elegant beauty making him smile with pride. He didn't know what he had done so right to earn the love of a woman like her, but he wasn't about to argue with it.

Standing up, he strolled across the dance floor and tapped on Lewis' shoulder, and Lewis smiled and stepped back, allowing Mike to take his place. Carolyn smiled as Mike wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head against his broad chest.  
As the music played, they made lazy circles on the wooden floor, surrounded by the other couples who were also dancing with loved ones.

"Mike, you know I love you, right?" she asked suddenly, holding her breath as she waited for his response. He froze for a second, but then he gently grabbed her chin and raised her head, staring down into her dark brown eyes.

"Of course I do, Carolyn," he stated softly, then he lowered his head and kissed her tenderly, running his fingers through her soft brown curls. They broke the kiss slowly, returning to their previous position, holding to each other a little tighter than before.

_Thing is that a woman walked into my life shining _

_Maybe I'm just bathing in her light _

_Yeah, I know she deserves someone better than me _

_And I'm trying to be that guy_

_Truth is this is all new to me _

_I guess it outta be_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced with a smile, and the crowd clapped and awed as the couple kissed sweetly.

Bobby and Alex smiled knowingly and kissed tenderly, and he rested his large hand on her growing stomach. "It's about time they did this," he stated, and Alex laughed and kissed her husband again.

As they slowly broke away, Mike kissed Carolyn's forehead and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close against him. As he stared down into her eyes, he knew that this day had been the best day of his life.

_But I'm no angel _

_Just lucky that I found one _

_And I never wanna see her _

_Slowly flying outta sight _

_Now I'm not trying to preach it _

_But buddy I believe it_

_If you wanna keep an angel _

_You gotta learn to fly right_

Later that night, Mike laid entangled in Carolyn's arms, watching her as she slept contently. As he watched her take each breath, he couldn't help but think of the first time he had held her like that, both of them completely vulnerable and unguarded. That night, he realized that he had found the woman he wanted to sleep beside forever, and never let her go.

He knew he was far from being the perfect man, but he would try to be the best man he could. For her.

"I love you, Carolyn," he whispered, kissing her forehead. She continued to sleep, and he chuckled and snuggled closer against her, sighing contently.

_If you wanna keep an angel _

_You gotta learn to fly _

_You gotta learn to fly right _

_Learn to fly right_

The End

A/N: Yeah, I know it was a bit short, but I think it was okay. Leave a review, and lemme know what you think!


End file.
